Yamai
Yamai (ヤマイ), officially known as "KANAN", is an well-known for her powerful -like voice and her ability to balance both high and low notes. Her most popular cover is currently of "E? Aa, Sou." with over 2.9 million views as of December 2013. She, Usa and Tourai as well as a couple of other producers are members of the group Usa Colony. She is currently under contract with Love Sick Records, and has released five albums. Affiliation and collaboration projects (Released on September 02, 2009) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2010) # Usacolo Yon (Released on August 13, 2010) # Usacolo Yontengo (Released on August 13, 2011) # Akarui Genki na Kyoku wo Tsumekonda no de Kiite Egao ni Natte Hoshii (Released on March 30, 2012) # Usacolo Go (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on October 03, 2012) # Usacolo Gohan (Released on August 12, 2013) }} Collaboration Unit # Usa Yamai (憂病) with Usa List of Covered Songs (2007.12.09) # "Shiro no Kisetsu" (Season of White) (2007.12.09) # "Boukyaku Shinjuu" (2007.12.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Daybreak" (2007.12.30) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2007.12.31) (Taken down on NND) # "nowhere" (MADLAX insert song) feat. Yamai and 5comasuberi (2008.01.01) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni insert song) (2008.01.02) # "SPEED" (Original) (2008.01.08) # "Melt" (2008.01.14) # "Kin Mirai Toshi" (Near-Future City) (2008.01.15) # "Yuri no Onnanoko-tachi ga Taosenai" (There's No Stopping This Yuri Pair) (Airman ga Taosenai parody) (2008.01.22) # "Buchinuke! 2008!" (2008.01.31) # "Onna Onna" (Girl Girl) (Parody of "Otoko Onna") (2008.02.03) # "Chiisana Sekai" (2008.02.07) # "Mou Hirakinaotte Mo Ii yo ne?" (Is it All Right If I Open and Fix it Up?) (2008.02.10) # "Chiisana Sekai OPA-Mix" (Original with OPA) feat. Yamai and 5comasuberi (2008.02.23) # "Cantarella" (2008.02.24) # "Melt" -Band ver.- (2008.02.26) # "Cyclone" feat. Yamai and Usa (2008.03.14) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.03.20) # "Okkusenman" (2008.03.20) # "Furuchin☆Boogey" (2008.04.06) # "Yuuhizaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.04.13) # "Schwartz" (2008.04.27) # "Yume Miru Kotori" (Dreaming Little Bird) feat. Yamai and Usa (2008.05.05) # "Mase Renka" (2008.05.06) # "GO! GO! Buriki Daiou! ! -MOTTO!MOTTO! mix-" feat. Yamai, Nomiya Ayumi, Yuge, Yamadan and Taiyakiya (2008.05.09) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.05.13) # "LEO" feat. Yamai and 5comasuberi (2008.06.03) # "Saihate" -Piano ver.- (2008.06.15) (Private) # "Kokoro・Kiseki" feat. Yamai and Usa (2008.06.15) # "Dragoon" (2008.08.11) (Original with ) # "Tsuki Usagi" (Moon Rabbit) (2008.08.22) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Yamai, Utawa Sakura, Tourai, Re:A and Usa (2008.09.02) # "Milky☆Way" (2008.10.03) # "Lion" (2008.10.08) (Private) # "Me no Nai Watashi" (2008.10.23) # "Fulfill my heart" (Original with CAS) (2008.10.31) # "bird of paradise" (2008.11.21) # "PianoxFortexScandal" (2009.01.07) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (Instead of Goodbye, A Bouquet) (2009.03.01) # "sorry" (2009.03.10) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2009.04.19) # "Kara Kara" (2009.05.22) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) (2009.06.02) # "magnet" feat. Yamai and Usa (2009.06.21) # "Over Flow" (2009.08.11) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.08.29) # "Cantarella" feat. Yamai and Purikuma (2009.09.17) # "noctiluca" (Original with ) (2001.09.24) # "Panpakapantsu" (2009.10.07) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2009.10.15) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song)　(2009.11.09) # "Sore ga Eien de wa Nai no Nara" (Well Then, If There's no Such Thing as Forever) (2009.12.07) # "FAKE" feat. Yamai and Saiya (2010.05.05) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) feat. Yamai and koma’n (2010.05.14) # "Pillow Talk" (2010.05.16) # "Ai no Uta" (Original with , Tourai and Usa) feat. Tourai and Usa (2010.05.25) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.17) # "Rinne" (2010.08.16) # "Last Song" (2010.12.19) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.08) # "Ibara Hime" (Briar Princess) (2011.02.18) # "Sakura no Kyoukai" (2011.04.14) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Time-slip Shita" (I Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2011.08.05) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) feat. 1mm♪(Instrumental) and Yamai (2011.08.11) # "I" (2011.08.18) # "Cosmos Flight" (Original) (2011.09.01) # "Kami no Kotoba" (Words of God) (2011.09.27) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, -noir- and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Like You) (2011.12.24) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Yamai and Usa (2012.01.11) # "One Room, All that Jazz" (2012.02.10) # "HERE" (2012.02.28) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Nico Nico Chou Kumikyoku" (Nico Nico Super Kumikyoku) (2012.04.19) # "Gossip" (2012.05.19) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.05.30) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2012.06.16) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.07.27) # "Bye Bye Skyblue" (2012.08.04) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.16) # "Gekijou Tragedy" (Passionate Tragedy) (2012.10.12) # "Shokora to Inseki" (Chocolate and Meteorite) (2012.10.17) # "Shukujo no Mijitaku" (Lady's Outfit) (2012.10.28) # "Sarishinohara" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.10) # "Immoral Actress" (2012.12.26) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Colorless Self-Injury) (2013.01.28) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (2013.02.07) # "Onna no Ko no Skirt ga Touzen Mekuretari Shinai Kanaa" (2013.03.23) # "Himitsu no Uka" (2013.03.27) # "Risky Game" feat. Yamai, 96Neko and nero (2013.05.10) # "Shimizu Motsu Curry no Uta" (Spring Water Curry Song) (2013.05.17) # "Kikusou" (Chrysanthemum Funeral) (2013.05.20) # "Murasaki" (Violet) (2013.05.27) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. Yamai, 96Neko and nero (2013.05.30) # "Shoujo Jishouheki" (A Young Girl's Self-Harm Habit) (2013.06.26) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) feat. Yamai, nero and 96Neko (2013.07.11) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.08.11) # "Totsuzen Desu ga, Idol Hajimemashita" feat. Yamai and Usa (2013.09.24) # "Bake Neko Nostalgia" (2013.11.20) # "Sadistic" (2013.11.28) # "Diary-Episode Ⅱ-" (2013.12.24) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.01.25) }} Songs on Voiceblog Discography For Usa Colony albums see here |track2composer = OSTER project |track2arranger = Akai Ryuusei |track3title = E? Aa, Sou. |track3lyricist = |track3composer = papiyon |track3arranger = papiyon |track4title = rain stops, good-bye |track4lyricist = |track4composer = NioP |track4arranger = Akai Ryuusei |track5title = Akahitoha |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = KurousaP |track6title = Sayonara no Kawari ni Hanataba wo |track6lyricist = HanabataP |track6composer = HanabataP |track6arranger = ichi }} |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Bye Bye Skyblue |track9lyricist = HanatabaP |track9composer = HanatabaP |track9arranger = HanatabaP |track10title = Remains |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = KurousaP}} Gallery }} Trivia * Yamai once mentioned that through the use of TwiTraq, she found out that 71% of her followers on Twitter were female. * Owns a pet dog, named Kaede (楓), that she loves dearly, to the point of covering a Nico Douga original song as an apology due to not being able to play with it as much because of work commitments. * Her collaboration base with Usa is "Usa Yamai" (憂病), 憂 means melancholy and 病 means illness. External Links * Website * Website (deleted) * Blog * Twitter * Radio * Blomaga * Voiceblog Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Professional Singers Category:Usa Colony